Dearest Love
by baekagain
Summary: Chanyeol terlalu gugup untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu, bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya? "BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" "Bodoh." CHANBAEK / AU / YAOI


**Dearest Love**

 **{ confession }**

Chanyeol terlalu gugup untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya? Dan apa reaksi Baekhyun?

 **baekagain proudly presents**

 **Disclaimer : All the parts of the story is mine, but the characters aren't mine**

 **Main Casts: Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **No bash, no plagiat, no republish**

 **Please leave a review after read this story ^^**

* * *

"Baek…"

"Ya?"

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan gelisah dan di seberangnya ada Baekhyun yang duduk dengan sabar menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

Mereka sudah 30 menit berada disana dan semua yang mereka lakukan hanya duduk. Baekhyun menyeruput jus _strawberry_ nya sesekali sambil menunggu ucapan yang sedari tadi belum juga dituntaskan oleh lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya. Chanyeol sedaritadi senantiasa memperbaiki posisi duduknya setiap 5 menit sekali dan berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun sambil menetralkan napasnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai terhambat.

"Baek… aku…"

"Ya? Ada apa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menjulurkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataannya karena entah kenapa suara Chanyeol benar-benar terdengar pelan di telinganya saat ini. Entah karena _café_ yang mereka singgahi saat ini cukup ramai atau memang karena suara yang Chanyeol keluarkan memang kecil. Padahal diantara semua teman-teman mereka yang lain suara Chanyeol tergolong paling besar dan berat.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pinggiran gelas minumannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat duduk saat menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baek... se… sebenarnya aku…"

"Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Kita sudah disini selama setengah jam dan yang kau lakukan selama itu hanya memanggil namaku! Sebenarnya untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini?!" sahut Baekhyun setelahnya mendesah pelan mulai kesal karena Chanyeol tak kunjung mengatakan tujuan mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

"I… itu… uh… berikan aku waktu sebentar Baek." Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam lalu kembali mengeluarkannya. Meneguk es jeruk yang ada di hadapannya cepat dan kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia merasa tangannya mulai berkeringat sekarang.

Baekhyun yang sadar Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar gugup tingkat stadium akhir menghela napas, kembali menyeruput jus _strawberry_ nya dan menunggu Chanyeol mempersiapkan dirinya dengan sabar.

Baekhyun memainkan kertas struk yang ada di atas meja untuk mengatasi kebosanannya—walaupun bisa dibilang tidak cukup berhasil.

"Baekhyun…"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menyahut karena ia tahu tidak ada gunanya merespon panggilan Chanyeol. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab panggilannya sampai orang yang ada di depannya ini mulai berbicara ke inti pembicaraan. Baekhyun tetap memain-mainkan kertas struk dan mulai melipatnya menjadi lipatan-lipatan kecil berusaha membentuk sesuatu dengan kertas tersebut. Seperti pesawat, mungkin?

"Byun Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya dengan berat. Baiklah, ia sudah siap. Ia mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang sedang asik melipat kertas struk hingga menjadi pesawat setengah jadi. Ia sudah disini dan sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia siap menanggung apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

 _Park Chanyeol, kau bukan seorang pengecut._

Chanyeol menutup matanya erat dan meremas celana denim yang ia pakai sampai kusut. Ia sudah menetapkannya. Ia akan mengutarakannya sekarang juga.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

PRANG

"YA! BISAKAH KAU LEBIH HATI-HATI?!"

Suara Chanyeol teredam dengan suara pecahan kaca dan suara pelanggan yang berteriak memarahi pelayan yang dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan pesanannya. Pelayan itu menunduk takut dan membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada pelanggan tersebut.

Semua pelanggan yang mendengar kericuhan antara pelanggan dan pelayan itu tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol dengan jelas dan malah memusatkan seluruh perhatian mereka ke arah pelayan yang terus membungkukkan badannya pada pelanggan yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah tersebut.

Tapi, diantara semua kericuhan itu, Baekhyun mendengarnya. Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan riuh sekitar karena kecerobohan pelayan yang bekerja disana. Diam mematung tanpa berusaha melanjutkan lipatan pesawatnya yang sudah tiga perempat jadi itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa ia sudah berhasil mengatakannya pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata karena tidak mendengar respon apa-apa dari Baekhyun. Ia juga ikut tidak menyadari kejadian heboh yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya karena terlalu gugup saat ini.

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sehingga, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menebak-nebak arti dari tatapan itu.

"Su… sudah. Aku hanya ingin me… mengatakan itu. A… aku hanya tidak ingin memendam perasaanku tanpa mengatakannya."

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak menangis. Ia lelaki jantan dan ia siap menerima segala konsekuensi yang akan terjadi pada setiap ucapan yang dilontarkannya. Sekalipun itu adalah… Baekhyun yang akan menjauhinya.

"Aku tahu sekarang kau jijik denganku, Baek."

Ya, tentu saja Baekhyun akan jijik padanya.

Memandang rendah ke arahnya.

Tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah menjadi… temanku. Maaf. Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol dengan bibir bergetar.

Tanpa ingin mendengar respon lebih lanjut dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak sambil menunduk tanpa menatap Baekhyun lagi dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari sana menuju ke arah pintu keluar _café_.

Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode _blank_ mencerna semua perkataan Chanyeol seketika terkesiap karena pelanggan yang tadi marah-marah kembali berteriak. Saat itulah ia sadar Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di depannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu _café_ dan mendapati pintu tersebut baru saja tertutup dengan suara gemercing lonceng yang tertinggal.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal sambil berdiri mengeluarkan dompetnya setelah itu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja—ia tidak cukup gila untuk tidak membayar pesanannya walaupun disaat genting seperti ini. Setelah meraih _coat_ yang ia kaitkan pada kursi, ia berlari ke arah pintu keluar _café_.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di daerah luar _café_ menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari Chanyeol. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol berada di sekitar sana. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kiri dan mulai berlari mencari lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tahu. Tanpa dijelaskan pun ia tahu maksud 'suka' yang dilontarkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Chanyeol berkata seperti itu bukan dalam artian 'suka' akan dirinya yang menjadi temannya—atau sahabat. Tapi, dalam artian 'suka' yang lain.

Selama berlari Baekhyun tiada hentinya meneriakkan nama Chanyeol hampir di setiap langkahnya. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya sehingga ia harus membungkukkan badan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Kaki Baekhyun sudah lelah berlari sehingga ia sekarang berjalan lelah tetapi mulutnya masih belum berhenti meneriaki nama Chanyeol.

"Chan—"

Baekhyun menghentikan teriakannya saat dia melihat seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi sedang duduk di atas ayunan sambil menundukkan kepalanya di taman. Ia mendesah lega setelah mendapati orang yang ia cari setengah jam lamanya akhirnya ditemukan. Ia menghampiri lelaki itu dengan langkah cepat.

Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk ke bawah seketika mengernyit bingung saat melihat ada kedua kaki lain selain kakinya disana. Mendongakan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu orang yang mengganggu acara bergalau rianya itu. Dan ia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ba‒Baek… ap‒apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menstabilkan napasnya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang bingung itu dengan garang.

"Bodoh."

"Eoh?"

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui semasa hidupku, Park."

Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Bukankah tadi ia bertanya? Kenapa malah dihina?

"Aku… tidak mengerti maksudmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mulai berbicara panjang lebar, "Kau pikir untuk apa aku setuju untuk tidur seranjang denganmu? Untuk apa aku tidak protes saat kau memelukku dan membiarkanmu mencium dahiku padahal hal tersebut tak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh sesama pria?"

Chanyeol yang masih duduk di atas bangku ayunan mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya sambil menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu karena apa aku menerima itu semua tanpa memprotes sedikit, pun Park Chanyeol?!" teriak Baekhyun lagi menginginkan sebuah jawaban terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode _loading_ terus menatap Baekhyun bingung. Dan setelah sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen sadar, ia menyimpulkan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Jadi… maksudmu… kau juga suka padaku, begitu?" tanyanya balik.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bilang begitu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya malu karena sudah menyalahartikan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang kini berjalan ke arah ayunan yang berada di sebelah ayunan yang di tempatinya.

Baekhyun duduk di sana dan mulai menggoyangkan ayunan dengan kedua kakinya yang masih cukup panjang untuk menapak ke tanah—ayunan yang ia naiki untuk orang dewasa omong-omong tapi tentu saja kaki Baekhyun tidak sependek itu. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menundukkan kepalanya terlihat seperti berpikir. Baekhyun menghela napas.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol yang masih terus bertanya-tanya akan keadaan ini, Baekhyun menjawab dengan pelan, "Aku hanya merasa… nyaman saat berada di dekatmu?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Oh sungguh, itu membuatnya gemas dan ingin melumat bibir Baekhyun jika ia tidak menyadari situasi sekarang ini.

"Ja… jadi maksudmu… aku… maksudku, kita… masih… bisa bersama-sama?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Baekhyun. Sekilas Chanyeol melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol mendadak langsung sumringah.

"Tapi tentu saja sebagai teman, Chanyeol." lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Senyum Chanyeol luntur.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku belum menatapmu sebagai seseorang yang kusukai. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa aku nyaman saat bersama di sekitarmu."

Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak bahwa kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun itu sedikit membuatnya kecewa. Tapi, tidak cukup kuat untuk menggantikan perasaan bahagianya karena ia tidak harus menjauhi Baekhyun. Dan lagi… menilik dari perkataan Baekhyun sepertinya… ia masih punya harapan, kan?

"Baek, bolehkah aku menciummu?" pinta Chanyeol antusias dengan tiba-tiba. Ia sangat—kutekankan sekali lagi sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia ingin mencium Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tetapi rona merah di pipinya membuktikan bahwa dia malu dengan permintaan frontal Chanyeol, "Tidak! Hey, bukan berarti juga kau bisa menciumku seenaknya walaupun aku bilang begitu!"

"Ayolah~ Di pipi saja, Baek~" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya. Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Ia mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya untuk menjauh, "Tidak, Chanyeol! Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Baek~~~~"

 **– THE END –**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **At night**

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping melihat Baekhyun di seberangnya. Tidur menyamping menghadap ke arahnya.

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke arah Baekhyun di tengah gelapnya kamar karena memang jam malam telah lewat.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lama memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar tidur. Setelah yakin pemuda mungil itu benar-benar tidur, ia mulai memonyongkan bibirnya bersiap untuk menempelkannya ke pipi Baekhyun yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun kecuali ibu, ayah, dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya yang dalam posisi berdiri untuk menyetarakan bibirnya dengan posisi pipi Baekhyun yang sedang dalam keadaan berbaring.

Chanyeol semakin memonyongkan bibirnya saat merasa tidak berapa lama lagi bibirnya yang seksi itu akan bersentuhan dengan pipi mulus Baekhyun yang setiap malamnya diberi _lotion_ anti penuaan tiap sebelum tidur—Baekhyun hanya menjaga anugerah pemberian Tuhan, oke?

Tinggal sesenti lagi bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan pipi Baek—

DUAGH

"ARGH!"

Chanyeol memegang selangkangannya yang baru saja ditendang Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun sebelum berhasil ia cium. Baekhyun seperti mempunyai alarm tersendiri untuk membangunkan dirinya disaat-saat berbahaya.

"Chanyeol! Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan saat aku sedang tidur! Kau mau mati?!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah sebal. Berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

Mungkin, saat ini Chanyeol masih belum berhasil mengambil keperawanan pipi Baekhyun. Malahan Baekhyun yang mengambil keperawanan penisnya yang belum disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya semenjak ia beranjak dewasa—maksudnya dengan tendangan dashyatnya. Mungkin, hari ini memang bukan keberuntungan Chanyeol. Tapi, di hari-hari selanjutnya siapa yang tahu jika Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan keperawanan pipi Baekhyun.

Yah~ atau mungkin, bisa lebih dari itu?

* * *

Ff ini sebenernya pernah kupublish sekitar Maret 2015 di akun ffnku sebelumnya (yang aku hapus karena ketahuan temen wkwkwk) ff ini juga chaptered tapi setiap chapternya bisa dibaca sebagai stand-alone jadinya aku bakal nulis the end di setiap akhir cerita. ^^

Buat yang nanya kenapa ff-nya rated M soalnya bakal ada rated M di sekitar chapter 3 dan kata2 yang ada di ff ini agak vulgar. hehe

Oiya ini janjian apdet bareng sama **kkambear** yang saya paksa buat bikin sequel ff bxb pertama dia wkwkwk awalnya gada rencana janjian sih... tapi yaudahlah /? Jangan lupa mampir juga ke akunnya dia dan leave a review. FFnya bagus sekale amsyonglah~

Dan makasih buat temen2 group FFN : (master NC) **sekaiyeols** , **jongiah** , **parkLad** , **RunAndGun** , **mashedpootato** , **chanbaeklmn** , **Yanti Byun** , **warmandcold** yang membuatku tetap terjerumus dan makin terjerumus di dunia ini T.T

Dan... karena cerita ini kayak kisah percintaannya ChanBaek per-scene gitu. Mungkin ada yang bisa bantu kasih ide buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin? ^^

Please leave a review~ kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu dalam menulis cerita ini ^^


End file.
